guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mehtani Keys
Preliminary C3 data Anyone feel like verifying this page so we can remove the Nightfall warning? — Biscuits (talk ) 18:02, 3 December 2006 (CST) :The information seems correct to me, but that's from memory. At least I don't see anything that seems totally wrong. I've just done all the quests, so can't check them again right now. Cavalier 05:23, 26 December 2006 (CST) Help placing a screenshot Morning. So, I took this picture yesterday Mehtani Keys.JPG off the east coast of Mehtani. Could someone tell me the best place to put it as a Point of Interest? Thanks --Carnival King 10:14, 18 December 2006 (CST) :Added it to the notes section, feel free to change the description Xeon 10:39, 18 December 2006 (CST) :::Thanks, wasn't sure what it was called though. Thank you again, and Happy Holidays --Carnival King 10:40, 18 December 2006 (CST) ::::np Xeon 10:41, 18 December 2006 (CST) Treasure chest I found a treasure chest that can be opened without a key by the group of corsairs and the wrecked ship at the bottom of the map. can someone please verify this and maybe add it to the article, as i don't think it appears anywhere else in the game. --Kfireball 06:45, 23 December 2006 (CST) :Treasure chest is part of Wintersday event --Wolfie 21:49, 26 December 2006 (CST) ::See Treasure Chest, they are permanent features and not part of the Wintersday event, they just happened to be added during it. -- Xeon 03:31, 2 January 2007 (CST) :::It is also not noted on this article page at all. Zeek Aran 15:58, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Bounty The West Sunspear Scout (Just outside Kodlonu Hamlet) will offer a Prophesies born lv.18 player their bounty at Sunspear Rank 5, but not at Sunspear Rank 6. Though not proven, Sunspear Rank 5 appears to be the cut off point for taking bounties at Lahtenda Bog, Issnur Isles, and Mehtani Keys.Mooseyfate 22:13, 21 February 2007 (CST) :This area has to be one of the worst for trying to get maximum sunspear points off. Shrines are all over the show with multiple species in its path. Kinda frustrating me now. Vanquish My party did it at 265, no quests that I know of. Anooneemiss 17:45, 22 April 2007 (CDT) I did with a party and killed 241. I think you counted the pops, and those aren't necessary. And it's probably less than 241 cos we had a couple of mandragor pops and a flamingo or two xD Laenavesse 02:09, 23 April 2007 (CDT) : The figure on this page has been edited about 7 times that I can see already. :/ I hope this doesn't turn into a revert war. It's obvious it's not the same each time. Biscuits 04:01, 23 April 2007 (CDT) :: Lolz, it doesn't really matter to me, its just that pop-up groups don't count, though people will probably aggro them anyway to get the sunspear points. I just think that the minimum might be more helpful. But like I said, doesn't matter much to me. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 209.166.101.50 ( ) }. ::Excellent, another change. Biscuits 15:25, 29 April 2007 (CDT) :::I just did a run where we killed 270 enemies for the vanquish, though I'm not sure if we hit all the popups. An Oddity If you ./kneel in front of the Balth statue by the Merchant in the village here, lyssa's muse will pop up 8)......